heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
SkekEkt
|films = The Dark Crystal |shows = The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance |actor = Puppeteer(s): Brian Muehl (The Dark Crystal) Alice Dinnean (The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance) |voice = Brian Muehl (The Dark Crystal) Alice Dinnean (The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance) |likes = Fashion, killing animals, makeup, good manners|dislikes = Death, bad mannerisms, the sound of the horn that summons SkekMal|personality = Vain, callous, melodramatic, narcissistic, self-absorbed, feminine|comics = The Power of the Dark Crystal|affiliations = Skeksis|powers = Semi-Immortality}} 'SkekEkt '''is a tertiary antagonist in ''The Dark Crystal ''and its prequel series, ''Age of Resistance. He was puppeteered and voiced by Brian Muehl in The Dark Crystal and voiced and puppeteered by Alice Dinnean in the prequel series. Background SkekEkt is a Skeksis who lived during the Great Division, the Age of Resistance, the Garthim War, Jen's quest and the Age of Power. EktUtt, who attempted to cleanse his soul with the Crystal of Truth, he was instead split into two beings: SkekEkt and UrUtt. Two of the Skeksis were killed and the Crystal was cracked by one of the Skeksis and causing a shard from the Crystal to break off. SkekAyuk rejected the Mystics, who went to live in hiding in the Valley of the urRu. Following this,SkekEkt became the Skeksis' ornamentalist, where he would overlook decorations and arts around the castle. When SkekGra and his Mystic counterpart UrGoh saw visions of them being one day reunited, the duo tried to convince SkekEkt and the other Skeksis and Mystics but they refused to listen. They were casted out and went to live in the Crystal Desert. SkekEkt and his fellow Skeksis began ruling over Thra and began calling themselves the Lord's of the Crystal after Aughra entrusted the Crystal to the Skeksis. They began extracting power from the Crystal when the three Suns headed over the Crystal and beamed into the Skeksis eyes so they may replenish themselves and cheat death again. Personality SkekEkt was the dark half of urUtt and was a being who had the worse traits of his urSkek form, EktUtt. He was a vain and callous individual who caused the deaths of one hundred birds just to make one cloak, and devised a paste consisting of clotted blood and diamond powder to "restore the sparkle of youth". He was extremely melodramatic and self absorbed, becoming annoyed when not the center of attention. SkekEkt seemed to be genuine friends with SkekAyuk the Gourmand and SkekOk the Scroll Keeper, as he was often seen with them, exchanging recipes with the former and gossiping with the latter he also comforted SkekOk while he was mourning the death of SkekLach. Unlike the majority of Skeksis, he and SkekZok had comparatively good table manners when eating. He also appeared to be afraid of SkekMal based on his reaction when SkekSil summoned him and hated the Hunter's decor, such as the skulls attached to his belt. Appearances ''The Dark Crystal'' SkekEkt was in a political alliance with SkekSil, who didn't see the Ornamentalist as much of a threat, and skekOk, the Scroll-Keeper. After Skeksil'sbanishment, SkekUngplaned to wean SkekEkt from SkekSil's party after the Great Conjunction to become his ally. When skekSil returned to the Castle to present Kira, skekEkt wondered what kind of a decoration he could make with the Gelfling's head. When Jen healed the Dark Crystal, SkekEkt was merged UrUtt and back into EktUtt. ''The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance'' SkekEkt returned in the prequel series in a total of six episodes. After nearly ruling Thra for the last 1,000 trine, the crystal failed to rejuvenate the Skeksis. SkekEkt was not present when the first gelfling was drained. When he returned to the castle, SkekEkt grew irritated with the other Skeksis when they continued talking about Gelfling essence. However, he soon grew intrigued about the essence as the Skeksis talked about it. During the feast SkekEkt fell asleep but suddenly woke when SkekSil summoned SkekMal with a horn, with SkekEkt screaming in terror, wondering why the Chamberlain would summon the Hunter. Trivia *SkekEkt is similar to Cruella de Vil from 101 Dalmatians due to their vain and callous nature and willingness to cause the death of a certain animal just so they can use it to make an article of clothing. In Cruella's case, the Dalmatian puppies and for SkekEkt, the birds. Navigation Category:The Dark Crystal characters Category:Antagonists Category:Alternative Forms Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Live-Action Characters Category:The Jim Henson Company Characters Category:Elderly Category:TV Show Characters